"Naomi Gaines"
Summary When local model Naomi Gaines is raped & disfigured by an attacker named "The Carver", Sean decides to repair her injuries on a pro-bono basis, thrusting McNamara/Troy into the local media spotlight, trying to overcome the slander caused by Bobbie Broderick. Recap The doctors lose a patient due to Bobbi showing everyone the result of her lipo. The doctors offer to fix it but she refuses and when she tells them that she wants them to publicly apologize on TV about her lipo and how she lost her chance at a job, Sean surprisingly blows up and insults her. Later, Sean is telling Julia about it but she is too enamoured in the article about a serial rapist to really be paying attention. Sean gets an idea about helping the latest victim. Matt and Ava are in the bedroom when Adrian walks in and tells his mom that he's not feeling well and that he's not going to school. When she tells him to lie down, he attempts to get in the bed with the two, but Matt stops him. Naomi Gaines arrives for her consult and learns that she can't smile because the rapist severed her nerves when he cut her face. Sean tells her that he should be able to help her, she asks about the price. Sean announces he will be doing it pro bono, giving Christian an idea about how they can put an end to Bobbi messing up their business. Christian goes out and meets Andrea Hall, the reporter who would be doing the news show about them, takes her back to his place where she learns who he is in the morning and learns about what they are planning on doing to help Naomi. Meanwhile, the newly installed alarm system goes off and Sean and Julia learn that Matt is just getting in from what he tells them, studying with Adrian. Sean convinces Naomi to agree to having her surgery taped and getting interviewed about what happened. After the surgery when she is in recovery, she learns she can smile again and that the scar had decreased greatly. Bobbi barges in and gives her an envelope and gets in an argument with Sean. When Bobbi compares herself to Naomi, Naomi lets her have it and also defends Sean. Sean follows Bobbi out and she apologizes telling him that she did everything she wasn't supposed to do and that she didn't go to the interview. After explaining that she just wanted to feel like her voice meant something, Sean offers to put her on their reference list so people wanting lipo can get her view on it, to which she agrees. Julia invites Ava and Adrian over for dinner. When Adrian says that he is a vegan, Julia suggests that he and Matt go through Matt's music collection. In his room, Adrian talks about how lucky he is that he knows his father and kisses him. Matt pulls away and leaves with Adrian in tow. Adrian than lets Julia know about Ava and Matt's relationship. When Ava threatens Julia Matt comes to her defense and Ava leaves. The next day, Matt breaks up with Ava and she tells him who his father really is. Julia is searching through Matt's room when he returns home. She says she doesn't want any lies between them and Matt demands to know if what Ava told him is true. Afterwards, he calls her a whore and inquires if Sean knows. Sean, walking by asks if he knows what, to which Matt confesses to him about his relationship with Ava. Music Guide